The incidence of skin cancer can be reduced by the minimization of exposures to UV radiation. For this to occur, a greater understanding of the solar UV exposure to humans in different environments is necessary. A personal dosimeter already exists for the measurement of the short wavelength UVB, and until recently, no dosimeter that measured the UVA waveband existed. However, we have developed and tested a prototype dosimeter to measure the longer wavelength UVA. Exposure to harmful solar UVA radiation is linked to skin cancer incidence and premature skin photoageing and wrinkling in humans. In the fight against the ravages caused to the human body by solar UV, there is a major gap in the scientific knowledge on the amount of UVA received by humans. Accordingly, this project aims to refine this working prototype dosimeter that will allow quantification of the UVA exposures. Socially and economically, this research project will aid in the creation of a sun-safe environment leading to skin cancer prevention and contribute to life-long public health benefits for the population. This project asks the following research questions: How much filtered UVA is transmitted through glass? Does the indoor filtered solar UV in the workplace contribute to UVA exposure? How much does this filtered UVA contribute to the total UV exposure of humans? Our hypothesis's are: The filtered UVA exposure received through glass is significant for skin damage; The UVA exposure depends on the angle of the glass to the sun, the solar zenith angle and the direction of the glass; Exposure to damaging UV radiation may occur when little or no UV protection is used, for example in office buildings. Specifically this project aims to: Based on a working prototype, further develop a reliable UVA dosimeter to measure the filtered UVA; Undertake a series of field measurements using the UVA dosimeter to evaluate the UV exposure inside motor vehicles, shopping malls and office buildings; Produce a database of exposures for each of these settings for each season; Disseminate the findings through publications and conferences to public health officials.